


Sharing is caring

by emmadilla



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drugs, Ghoul Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: When one of John's old friends comes into town for a visit, the Mayor and Maya know how to show him a good time ...





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VaultGirl2077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultGirl2077/gifts).



> Big thanks to CodenameLadyLuck for my use of her character, Maya, in this fic. For more ghoul loving, go check out her fics, and if you like screenshots and cool mods and such, check out her Instagram at vaultgirl.2077. I love her stuff! Even have some of her mods downloaded for my own game. ;)
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the shameless smut, y'all.

As the larger ghoul bottomed out, Maya's eyes widened and she contemplated the series of events that had lead to this.

 

One of John's friends had come into town, someone John hadn't seen for a long time. Charon normally kept to the Capitol Wasteland, but once in a while he ventured further north as he followed whoever held his contract. This time, Taven had been following a lead up in the Commonwealth, and so he'd dumped his ghoul companion off in Goodneighbor as he did his own reconnaissance. Despite knowing how useful Charon could be, Taven was fiercely independent and only brought in companions if he knew there would be a firefight where he'd be outgunned. And so it was that Charon had paid John a visit in the Old State House, giving the Mayor a pleasant surprise. And to John, there was no better way to celebrate seeing an old friend than to crack open some liquor and break out the Jet. Maya didn't need much of a reason to partake, but hell, she'd take advantage of a reason if it presented itself.

 

A couple of hits of Jet and a large bottle of vodka later, she'd started eyeing Charon a little more closely. He was much older than John, having spent a lot more of his life as ghoul compared to the Mayor, but it didn't show in his looks. He was much taller and broader, and she could tell he was probably stronger, too, even though ghouls were comparatively strong by nature. She couldn't help but wonder what he would be like, what he would feel and taste like, and John – intuitive as ever - started whispering lascivious things in her ear. To be quite honest, it didn't take that much prodding and she was on her knees in between his legs, unhooking his belt and teasing the old grizzled merc as she worked his dick out of his pants. There was a sparkle in her eye as she watched him, and he returned her gaze with an amused expression as she licked up one side and down the other. Charon casually drank some more of his beer as she worked on him, like this was nothing, like he got blowjobs often. Maybe he did, who really knew, but Maya was determined to make this one he wouldn't forget. Hollowing her cheeks, she took him all the way in her mouth, not even stopping until her lips hit the base and he was fully ensconced in her mouth. Then and only then did the large ghoul let out a shaky breath, so close to a moan she could taste it. He was gonna make her work for it, but she didn't mind. Once she set her mind to something, she would accomplish it, no doubt about that.

 

Humming, she slowly worked his length in and out of her mouth, and his eyes narrowed to slits as he watched her, his breaths coming just a little more rapid. Reaching down, he tangled his hand in her long, dark hair, keeping a firm grip. Maya wanted more, needed more, and so she intentionally slowed down her motions, stopped humming, anything she could think of to pull back and provoke him just enough so he would ...

 

Ah yes, there it was. That beautiful sting when he tightened his grip, when he pulled on her hair. Maya would have smiled, had she not had his wide length in her mouth. She figured he must have gotten the message as she immediately resumed what she'd been doing. At that, Charon snorted and commented, "Playful thing, ain't she?"

 

John chuckled from his seat on the couch. "Brother, you have no idea."

 

Maya heard the rustle of fabric behind her, but in her current position and circumstance, she couldn't very well take a glance and see what was going on. Instead, she focused on the cock on front of her, on the way Charon grunted and groaned from the feel of her lips, her tongue, her throat. Goddamn if she didn't make an old ghoul feel good. It was one of her talents, for sure, one that she loved to put to good use. It was some work just to make sure she wouldn't gag, but this wasn't her first rodeo. John made sure she got plenty of practise, after all.

 

Suddenly, Charon pulled her off of his cock by her hair, leaving a long strand of spit running from her lips to his hard length. He smirked before he hauled her up on his lap, his incredible strength almost breathtaking as Maya didn't have to move on her own at all. Turning her around, she saw that John had thrown off his sash and unbuttoned his pants so he could better stroke himself to the sight of his Sunshine sucking off one of his best friends. Charon practically growled in her ear as he said, "Look what you've been doing to him." Maya couldn't help the aroused whimper and Charon's grip tightened around her, his voice thundering in his chest as he murmured, "And you like that, don't you? I bet you're soaking wet. Why don't we see?" Not even Maya was fast enough as Charon grabbed the zipper of her Vaultsuit and yanked it down, goosebumps erupted in the wake of exposed skin. It wasn't nothing to kick off her boots and allow Charon to completely strip her, and once it was done he hauled her to her feet and shoved her toward him. "Why don't you help him out, huh?"

 

Maya grinned like a cheshire cat as she knelt in front of John, and he returned it in kind. "Hey, Sunshine, look like you're having an awful lot of fun."

 

Licking up his cock, she replied, "Not as much as you're about to have."

 

John didn't even get a chance to reply as she suddenly engulfed his cock in her mouth. He didn't hesitate to tug on her hair, encourage her in her motions. His eyes slid closed for a few minutes as he revelled in the sensations she was causing, losing himself in the moment as the alcohol, the Jet, and the sex all mingled together to make one amazing high. As he cracked one eye open, he smirked and finally gave her an answer. "Oh I dunno about that, Sunshine, seems to me you're about to have one helluva fun time, too."

 

Though she couldn't reply anyway, her eyes widened ever so slightly as she felt hands on her hips and felt Charon start to position her. John watched her carefully, not just observing her reactions, but looking to see if there was any hesitation, any ounce of reluctance in her posture. If Maya truly didn't want to go through with this, he would have called the whole thing off, but if anything she seemed aroused by the prospect of being spit-roasted by two ghouls.

 

Charon finally audibly groaned as he pushed himself inside her, feeling her tight warmth envelope him as he slowly bottomed out. It almost felt like an eternity before his felt his hips against her, signalling that he was fully seated, and none too soon because Maya felt like she could burst. Though he was a little shorter than John, he was wider, and it seemed like just one sharp flex could split her open. But the slight discomfort soon gave way to pleasure as he slowly started to thrust, allowing her the space to adjust to his size. Maya moaned around John's cock, dizzy from both the Jet she'd hit and the pleasure coursing through her veins. It was possibly the best high she'd ever felt, and even her scar didn't bother her one bit as Charon settled his hands around her waist, holding her in place as he started to speed up his thrusts little by little. John's eyes wandered from Maya and her mouth to Charon and what he was doing, unsure of what he wanted to focus on, the visual almost too much to take in all at once. In that space, nothing mattered anymore. Not the wasteland outside or the inherent issues thereof that surrounded them. Everything else became muted, irrelevant to what was happening in that room in the State House. She could barely even focus on John with everything she was feeling, but John hardly seemed to notice as the sight before him was more than enough to keep him aroused and going.

 

John suddenly gave a little nod, and Maya didn't have a chance to even think to wonder what it meant before Charon grabbed her and hauled both of them up on the couch, setting Maya over John, who was grinning madly. "You think you could take both of us, Sunshine?" he asked, rubbing his dick against her clit, and she moaned as she considered it. As full as she was, the thought of taking them both at the same time sent an involuntary shudder through her. John wasn't about to let her pass on being nonverbal, however, as he growled, "Words, Maya. Use them."

 

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes, please." Her pleading tone was cut off by a harsh whine as John lined up and slowly started to push himself inside along with Charon. It took a great amount of concentration and control for all of them, and there was a collective shudder as John was finally fully sheathed. For a few moments they didn't move, could barely even breathe without risking someone being set off. Only when it felt like everything settled and Maya's body adjusted did Charon start, barely even moving, just twitching his hips and producing the tiniest bit of friction. John soon followed suit and Maya was soon a mewling mess in between them. Charon's teeth grazed her neck as he growled behind her, a certain thrill shooting through her as he sounded nigh feral in that moment. John's hand wandered until it found her clit, and his teeth flashed in a grin as he circled the little nub. Maya was beyond words, the only sounds she was capable of being moans and gasps and sharp inhales as the two ghouls moved opposite of each other. John leaned forward to lick and nibble at her breasts as Charon's teeth scraped over her neck and ear. The only thing she could do was hold on as they both had their way with her.

 

Maya was the first to come undone as John rubbed against her clit. Crying out, her body shook and trembled and Charon looped an arm around her waist to steady her. They didn't let up even as she clenched around them, John's movements never ceasing until he drew another orgasm out of her, piggy backing on top of the first. She gasped his name and his grin only grew wider as he closed his eyes and came with her on the second one, her inner muscles milking him even as he started to soften inside of her. Charon didn't let up for a second as he pounded away, his movements harsher and sharper the closer he got, himself. Maya's weight was now fully supported by the ghoul merc because there was no way she could have held herself up. Charon did grant her a little mercy as he laid her against John's chest, allowing her to relax as he sought his own end. John kissed her as his fingers made a v shape around her clit, causing her to whine against his lips. "C'mon, Sunshine, I know you got one more in you, at least," he murmured, and she gasped and moaned as Charon's hips snapped harshly against her own. John wasn't lying and despite all the odds, she felt that third one just starting to crest, despite the hypersensitivity that should have had her pushing them both away and pleading for it to stop.

 

But she didn't. Because she didn't want it to stop. John had long slipped out of her, but that didn't seem to matter as Charon's rough pace was more than enough to get her there, along with a little helping hand from John's fingers. Maya buried her face in John's neck and shouted as she came again, and Charon grunted as his hips finally stuttered, his grip bruising as he spilled inside her, his fluids mixing with John's and Maya's, leaking out around his cock and sliding down her thighs. He stayed nestled inside her for just a moment longer before he pulled out, sliding his dick back into his pants and zipping them up before he sat down hard on the couch next to John.

 

John's fingers lightly caressed her back and he asked softly, "You okay, Sunshine?"

 

Her hazy grin provided all the reply he really needed as she nuzzled into his neck, ignoring even the fluids leaking out of her. John would have to wash his pants later, but considering how sated he was – how they all were - it was a small sacrifice considering. Damn but if Charon had been a nice addition to their fun, and Maya found herself hoping that he would stick around a little longer, because while one ghoul was plenty fun, two was a party she found that she loved.


End file.
